


Reading Together

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Appleby and Koda reading Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers, Harry Potter, Marvel or A Wrinkle in Time.
> 
> A/N:The story Ms. Appleby tells Koda is a true story, because English is difficult. Also I've only seen the first two episodes and have been slightly spoiled for the third.

Reading Together:

Ms. Appleby keeps herself from leaning closer when Koda abruptly stops reading. His brow knits together as he looks at the page in front of him.

“Growling at it won’t make the word any easier,” Ms. Appleby teases gently. Koda looks up from the book at her and raises his eyebrows. She concedes, “Well if it’ll make you feel better.”

He huffs instead, then draws the book closer as he frowns at the word. He mouths the letters, then the syllables before he scrunches his noses at her and huffs again.

“English is difficult,” she sympathizes.

Koda sinks further against the couch they’re sitting on with a rumble of protest as his grip on the book tightens.

“It is,” Ms. Appleby tries again, “I have a friend who speaks five languages.”

Koda looks away from the book to regard her a moment before he frowns and holds up his whole hand.

“Yes, five of them,” she agrees.

Koda frowns at his hand, then at her, before he shakes his head.

“It's possible," she reassures, "This is a lot for you to learn at once." 

Koda gives her a sharp nod of understanding before he glares at the book in his hands.

“As I was saying,” Ms. Appleby continues, attempting to pull Koda away from the word that’s frustrating him, “She speaks five languages, one of them English, and sometimes she asks me what a word means.”

“My cousin has an English degree and she says she still learns new things all the time,” Chase puts in from the doorway. Koda slowly looks away from his book and watches silently as Chase makes his away over to a chair opposite of them and opens a magazine. Chase gives him a reassuring grin, “Not going anyway. Couldn’t chase me away if you tried. Will still be here when you feel up to making friends.”

Ms. Appleby resists the urge to roll her eyes.

“I know,” Chase sighs, “Not my best.”

“You’re no Remy LeBeau,” she agrees.

Chase’s smile turns into a smirk, “I’ll get there.”

Ms. Appleby shakes her head and turns back to Koda, who is silently watching their exchange. Chase smiles at Koda again, which causes Koda to go back to looking at the book.

“May I look?” Ms. Appleby asks.

Koda shakes his head.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have let him read A Wrinkle in Time first,” Chase teases.

“He’s not trying to be Charles Wallace,” Ms. Appleby counters.

“Please don’t,” Chase tells Koda, “Practice will help.”

Koda opens his mouth and then snaps it shut again as his attention turns to the doorway. Ms. Appleby turns and smiles at her great-niece. Kendall frowns, “Shouldn’t he be trying one of the books I brought him?

“No!” Koda protests as he hugs the book close. He glares at Kendall and reaches for the coffee mug sitting on the nearby table. Ms. Appleby and Chase dive forward to catch him. Ms. Appleby manages to grab his wrist before Koda can throw the coffee cup at Kendall. Kendall glares.

“We’ve talked about the throwing things,” Chase reasons as he reaches for the coffee mug, “That’s one of my favorites.”

Koda lets Chase take the mug from him, then takes his hand back from Ms. Appleby before he matches Kendall’s glare.

“They’re little kid books,” Ms. Appleby explains, “He feels you’re insulting his intelligence.”

“Then he should tell me so himself,” Kendall counters, before she sighs and shakes her head, “Sorry, that was mean. Koda, they’re all history books, about this area, they’re just easier to read. I figured you could use them to work your way up to…Harry Potter? Is that my copy?”

“Mine,” Chase reassures, as he sets the coffee mug back down.

Kendall nods sharply.

“I’ll get him his own copy when he finishes,” Ms. Appleby smiles.

“You use to do that for me,” Kendall remembers.

“I did that for all my nieces and nephews,” Ms. Appleby nods, before she sighs at the sight of Koda still hugging the book close and glaring at her great-niece, “Kendall, would mind getting some money out of my purse? I think it’s almost time for a break. I’ll buy us all lunch.”

Koda’s attention slowly turned towards her. Chase slowly sits up out of his slouch.

“Chase, I’m buying for Kendall and Koda, would you like lunch too?” she offers.

“Yes,” Chase smiles, “Thank you.”

“Not even a swarmy smirk,” Ms. Appleby teases, “You’re getting better.”

“I try,” Chase shrugs.

“Should we write orders down?” Kendall asks.

“I’ll have the same as you,” Ms. Appleby tells her.

“And I know what Koda wants,” Chase says as he stands up, “I can help carry.”

Koda raises his eyebrows at Chase and frowns.

“And if the new girl is there,” Chase reassures, “I’ll ask her to make your burger and let her know it’s for you.”

“Shelby,” Koda tells him with a nod, before he grins.

“All right then,” Kendall agrees, “We’ll be back shortly.”

Koda watches them silently, still hugging the book as they leave. Ms. Appleby waits till he’s relaxed enough to look at the book again.

“Now, if I’m remembering correctly, Neville had just gotten a gift?” she pushes.

Koda nods and tells her, “Ball.”

“It is a ball, but what’s the word?”

Koda huffs.

“Remember, when you first wanted to read this book, I told you that some of the words would be unique to the world of the book?”

Koda nods.

“It’s a gift from his grandmother so…”

“Rememball,” Koda tries.

“Close. May I look?” 

Koda shifts closer and tilts the book so she can see. He points to the word.

“You’re just forgetting the ‘R’ in the last part of the word.”

“Remembrall?”

“Exactly!”

Koda nods, mouths the word again and continues reading out loud. Ms. Appleby smiles as she follows his progress, the book held between the two of them.


End file.
